Angel Survives
by killbill32167
Summary: My way of having Angel survive and join the vault hunters.


AN: Ok, so this is my very first fic or writing anything for that matter, so I apologize in advance if it's kinda lacks quality. (wich it will). This (or any other fic that I may going to write in the future) has been coming on for a while, because being a gamer and anime/manga lover means (for me), that I have these short stories forming in my head and I replay my faovorite ones every night before going to sleep. This is one of those favs.

Anyway, before I tell my entire life story here (I'm known to be overexplaining things) let's get to the story.

Story: Oneshot and containts a kinda overpowered OC, that (Warning:) I'm going to use in any possible future fics that I'll write if I don't: work, play or just being too lazy.

But if I'm gonna use this OC in every fic I might as well give my description of her:

Name: Bianca

Gender: female

Age: 27

Race: Siren (which might foreshadow which universe my fics mostly going to be in, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna use the same OC in other fics)

Height: 6 feet (tall for a girl I know)

Weight: 65 kg (not lbs, cuz I'm Hungarian)

Looks: black hair (with Maya's style, but shorter in the back and longer in the front), blue eyes, pale white skin, slender and very pretty looking with siren tattooes going along the left side of her body

Wears: black tank top, black cargo pants, black combat boots, black bra and panties(if there was any doubt of the color), black choker with a silver vault symbol, black belt also with silver vault symbol and finally BLACK fingerless gloves

I apologize for the longass AN and descriptions. Being my first fic I just felt it necessary. Anyway here comes the story. For real now.

Angel Survives

The six vault hunters and Roland and Lilith were standing around the dying Angel in the middle of the Control Core. Parts of Angelic Guardian Loaders parts where scattered across everywhere in the room. The monitors around, that haven't been blown up showed Handsome Jacks manic face, his voice coming through the loudspeakers cursing the vault hunters for killing her daughter.

"She's dead - Roland said - Jack just lost his only way to awaken the Warrior. We got the vault key, but this isn't over yet. We gotta find Jack and take him out. Lilith, take the vault key to Tannis. I'm going after Jack."

Then a faint fast travel sound was heard, when Handsome Jack teleported in the room behind Roland, and was just about to shoot him in the back, when several thing happened at once. Blinding light appeared around the door frames of the entrance of the Control Core, accompanied with the sound of an enormous power charge. A second later the door was blasted off its hinges, flying into the room, straight towards Handsome Jack.

Before he could get out of the way, the door hit Jack, flattening and outright killing him against the wall opposite the empty door frame, where a tall figure with glowing eyes, tattoes and wings stood, her body still crackling with electricity, giving off an aura of limitless energy and power.

"A siren!" - shouted Lilith, Maya and Roland in unison.

Without saying anything, the siren rushed over to where Angel was lying motionless, but Roland and the others wary and confused stood in her way.

"Wait a minute, who are you and where... "- started Roland, but was cut short.

"I will tell you everything - the siren said - but I must do this, while there is still time!"

With that she pushed her way through to Angel, kneeling down in front of her and gently placing the palm of her left hand onto the girls head.

"She's still alive! I thought I was too late!"

Whith that said, the siren's tattoes begun to glow, channeling power into Angel's body, healing the girl and cleansing her of eridium.

The light faded and Angel slowly stirred. Eyes opening and looking in confusion at the siren kneeling in front of her.

"Bianca?" - Angel asked

"Angel! You're okay! - Bianca shouted, hugging her fellow siren - I thought I lost you!"

"Wait! You know her?" - Lilith asked Angel - "You knew there was another siren on Pandora beside Maya and me and you didn't tell us?

"Jack was controlling me. - answered Angel, still in the hug - He forbidden me to tell anything that might help you. I'm really sorry."

"Well, you kind of made up for it since then. And if you help us from now on, then we have a much better chance of stopping Handsome Jack and Hyperion!" - said Roland, unaware of Jack's failed assassination attempt on him just minutes ago, because Jack couldn't even yell as he smashed against the wall, thus nobody knew he was even there.

Except Bianca.

"Khm" -she brought attention to herself, standing next to where the door hit the wall. Tattooes glowing faintly she brought the door smashing down on the floor with a giant metallic thud, revealing the pancake that was Handsome Jack.

"He tried to kill you - Bianca said to Roland - didn't any of you notice that he was in the room?

Heads slowly shaking was her answer.

"Bah! You guys are just lucky that I came along. Anyway, my name is Bianca. I'm a siren born here on Pandora. And I know about Angel because the connection every siren has between each other. We can communicate telephatically no matter how far away we are, even the other end of the universe. Angel and I've been known each other for some time and I came here to save her because I really like her! - said Bianca very quickly and blushing during the last sentence.

"Well...khm...thank you "- said Roland, getting out of his confusion.

Other faint thank yous was heard from the other vault hunters gathered around.

"You're welcome. And know with that awkward introduction out of the way and Angel on our side, lest go out there and take Hyperion apart!" - shouted Bianca suddenly, revealing a bit more of her not quite sane personality.

"Agreed. - answered Roland - Handsome Jack is dead and that's a huge win, but it's still not over. We gotta go back to Helios station and disable it completely. Then we might be able to live on Pandora in relative peace."

"And hunt for more vaults! - Bianca added - This planet still has plenty."

"And I know their exact location" - said Angel.

With that said, the gang gained to new extraordinary members of their group and continued with what they loved best:

VAULT HUNTING

The End

AN: The end. Hope you liked it. Feel free to R&R and say anything you want about it. This was just a oneshot but if enough people like it I might write more stories. Borderlands or Skyrim. Those are my two favourite games. And I'm going to play them. Right now. Bye!


End file.
